In keeping current with modern trends, consumer's preferences, and/or the like the inventor has noticed all the flavored waters, enriched waters, and the like. It is irrelevant as to the inventor's personal feeling on the value to the consumer of these new products, but is focused on inventing beyond fiber-water, ethically and scientifically sound product(s), and these may be referred to by some as line extension of fiber-water: Fiber-Water with the added value delivery systems/elements/additives addressing specific, and/or special dietary use(s), and/or medical use(s) for humans and animals.
The inventor calls first attention to the fact that while many still enjoy the refreshing taste of pure spring and/or purified water, others are desirous of water with a dash of flavor. Still others wish that they had further supplementation/nutrition, beyond water, but are desirous of having the “taste just like water” taste. At most, lightly flavored water, even colored, yet can remain transparent/clear (except if designed to be colorful and cloudy for effect), following the guidelines set forth by the FDA of the United States and the equivalent jurisdiction in other countries.
Certainly companies have added excitement to the water category by adding ingredients such as flavors, sweeteners, etc. As an example of flavored waters Hydrator™, a new line of lightly flavored still waters from Aqua Vie Beverage Corp., Ketchum, Id., includes varieties such as Avalanche (pear, guava and other flavors), Bamboo (Japanese cherry), Harvest (French strawberry), McIntosh (McIntosh apple), Paradise (orange, peach), Java (kona coffee), Sun Tea (tea, lemon and other flavors).
Past just the flavors, new water-like beverages are rapidly appearing in the marketplace. After years of research, limited before filing for Fiberwater, and post issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,390 to the inventor, Stillman here, and World Intellectual Property Organization (PCT WO 01/62108 A1), the inventor has come to realize that there's a growing segment of enriched/enhanced water-like drinks. The functional beverage trends are spilling over into the water subcategory.
In Japan they are called “Near Water”, as meaning close to water. As an example, Nice One drink from Asahi contains vitamins B1 and C, reishi, seaweed extract and chamomile as just an example. Although the trend started in Japan, it is apparent that these beverages are becoming more popular in the United States, Europe and beyond.
Now many are beginning to believe that we can get Americans to drink more water by making available these more mainstream enhanced waters, offering healthy additives such as vitamins, minerals, herbs and/or the like. However this inventor feels, that as with anything else, responsibility must be taken by the producing companies and the consumers as well.
The inventor calls attention to the following news release:                Jul. 1, 2002 American Institute for Cancer Research, Healthy Drinks by Karen Collins, M.S., R.D.,C.D.N.American Institute for Cancer Research        
Choosing a drink has never been so complicated. “New age” waters, teas and juices—with added vitamins, herbs, or other “healthy” ingredients—are now a billion-dollar business. Although some of these new beverages may be simply a flavorful way to increase consumption of liquids, others may not be appropriate for everyone. Some added ingredients might cause health problems, while others are in amounts so small they may have a negligible effect.
Many of these new beverages are simply water or tea with added flavorings like fruit essence, lemongrass, or ginger. They are promoted on the premise that most Americans don't drink enough water, and that people will drink more of flavored drinks than plain water. Studies suggest that this may often be true. If a flavored water or tea helps you drink more, it could be a great choice.
Before selecting any of these drinks, consider whether you want them to add or limit your calorie intake. If you're trying to control your weight, an extra 250 to 375 calories may be counter-productive. On the other hand, people who don't need to lose weight might benefit from extra calories shortly before, during, or after high-energy exercise.
Some drinks are fortified with vitamins or minerals. For example, juices with added calcium may help people who don't or can't consume dairy products and would benefit from this fortification. On the other hand, B vitamins don't need to be added to a drink since most of us consume adequate amounts. Added vitamins or minerals can help make up for what is lacking in some people's diets, but for those who meet recommended amounts through diet or supplements, significant additions to drinks may be useless or even harmful.
Many drinks contain herbals—like echinacea, guarana, ginkgo biloba, or kava—that supposedly help energize, calm, or promote well-being in other ways. But the effectiveness of many of these herbs is either questionable or still under study. For example, echinacea is currently thought to help the immune system fight some illnesses in the short term, but continued long-term use is believed to actually depress the immune system.
In some cases, herbal ingredients that seem likely to have possible health benefits are added in amounts too small to have any real effect. Drinks containing St. John's Wort usually provide 250 milligrams (mg) per 20-ounce bottle, but studies show that 900 to 1,500 mg a day are needed to create mood enhancing effects. The low levels found in most drinks might reduce the chance of consuming too much of this herb, but it also means consumers are paying extra for something they aren't getting in any significant amount.
People assume that any new drink on the market must be safe. But some added ingredients, if present in significant amounts, might pose health dangers for certain people. Warnings have recently been issued about kava as a possible cause of liver damage. Kava should be avoided by anyone who drinks alcohol daily or takes medicines that could affect the liver. St. John's Wort and ginkgo biloba can interact with medications. Guarana and some kinds of ginseng can raise blood pressure.
Don't be misled by new marketing ploys. Before buying a pricey “health” beverage, check what and how much added ingredients it contains, and how it relates to your needs.
AICR is the only major cancer charity focusing exclusively on the link between diet, nutrition and cancer. The Institute provides education programs that help millions of Americans learn to make changes for lower cancer risk.
PepsiCo launched a purified water called Aquafina, and will break soon with a line of fruit-flavored, vitamin-mineral enhanced waters called Aquafina Essentials. Coca-Cola, Atlanta, decided to produce a bottled water with added minerals, Dasani, and now they too will be launching Desani Nutri-waters adding additional nutritive value to their existing mineral fortified water.
Aquafina rang up $214 million in sales last year, while Dasani brought in $168 million, according to Information Resources, while sales of carbonated beverages, such as soda, have dropped about 4 percent in the last five years, sales of bottled water have more than tripled, as people have become more health conscious and, simultaneously, leery of the quality of tap water.
With soda sales slipping, and energy drinks losing their buzz among consumers, beverage companies are hoping these enhanced waters can build on the success of bottled water, providing consumers something new that will have an effect on their body, and/or won't make them feel guilty.
The first such products out on supermarket shelves in the last years were Energy Brand's VitaminWater, Veryfine's Fruit20, and Propel™ by Quaker Oats, now a part of PepsiCo's Gatorade brand that is a so-called a “fitness water”, with vitamins B and C in flavors such as black cherry and/orange.
In coming months, in addition to PepsiCo Inc., Coca Cola Inc. much of the rest of the beverage industry will be jumping in including Snapple Beverage Group Inc. with its Elements fruit-flavored waters, and health products maker Baxter International Inc. with Pulse, a fruity water supplement designed to ward off prostate trouble in men and ease menopause in women.
Other companies will roll out a barrage of lightly sweetened “waters” laced with fruit flavors, vitamins, herbs and even ingredients used to treat specific medical conditions. In coming months, more and more products are coming to market with all sorts of twists, ergo it is firmly apparent that the nation's largest beverage makers are about to launch an all-out campaign to change the definition of water. With bottled water a $6 billion a year business it is possible that this so-called potential sub-category can be extremely profitable.
The belief is that this so called sub-category is blossoming quickly and will be booming by year 2003 forward. If the sales of the Japanese Near Waters are an indication then this is correct. In fact some editorials claim that the distribution between natural spring waters and the flavored/functional variety are approaching a split down the middle potential.
The inventor has noticed that there are other enriched waters on the market that containing recognizable ingredients such as caffeine, nicotine, oxygen, and/or the like. They sell not necessarily based on hydration, even though that might be a part of it, but on the “effect” that the additional ingredient is supposed to illicit for the user.
The inventor has also noticed that noticed that most enhanced waters, with 10 to 40 calories per 8-ounce serving, are still lower in calories than juice or soda, but some have as many as 80 calories per serving, bringing the total calorie count to 160 for the average 16-ounce container. By contrast, non-diet colas have about 215 calories per 16-ounce servings and/orange juice has about 225 calories.
It also seems to the inventor that the higher-calorie waters are “starting to be more like a juice drink” at best, and at worst just flavored sugar water for which the inventor is opposed.
When you start adding one or more additional ingredients, especially needed to mask undesirable taste, the inventor has many mixed feelings. Amongst the major concerns, the just said may greatly increase the caloric count and/or, just as negative, use chemicals, must be taken into consideration while additionally noting that the efficacy equation most likely gets muddled. While there are benefits to offering healthy additives, caution, and certainly responsibility, should be taken by both the companies and the consumers.
The inventor feels that flavored water, because it is a clear product just like water, is more closely linked to water's heritage. Flavored waters are just a way to add variety and keep people from getting bored with plain water. Then to you can color water and governed by association have no flavor in the water at all but the color fools the perception.
As more people live lives on the go, we are seeing a tremendous increase in sales of bottled water due to the fact that users are deciding to carry bottles with them. (Bottled water sales, U.S. only, are about $6 billion annually) Other packaging is becoming more and more noteworthy.
Beyond the just flavored waters are the enriched waters and with the enriched waters it is the inventor's concern relative to such additional additives. While the general idea is to have another alternative that consumers still see as healthy (Propel is focused on fitness-conscious customers, while Snapple appears to be targeting its Elements at the energy drink set with vibrant colors and exotic ingredients such as ginseng, guarana, bee pollen and gingko biloba, as well as more traditional health enhancers like beta carotene), the inventor, by this invention, wants to use innovative methodologies/technologies, into water, to assure her position.